


Heist

by willsimpforazula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: A story of how an unlikely pair heisted each other's hearts while heisting banks.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

> not really inspired by anything except maybe bonnie and clyde (?) hopefully i've captured some of that essence in this oneshot.

It was in hindsight, a death wish masquerading as the opportunity of a lifetime. Sure, gold trucks and cartel-run banks were easy, but things got stale after a while. Any regular heister worth their salt would have long ago called it a day after their first hundred million and kicked back on Ember Island for the rest of their days. Not them, who regarded going quietly into the night an affront to their very existence.

 _No job too difficult, no safe too hard to crack_ was their motto. Then again, who would have expected anything less when one combined the unbounded genius and master of arms that was Sokka with the sharp and calculative femme fatale, Azula. A most unlikely pairing to be sure, but one that terrorized banks and other financial institutions shaking in their expensive loafers, to say nothing less of premium jewelers. 

At first, they almost botched their first heist when the dye packs were inadvertently triggered by Sokka, who clumsily burst one open in his haste to count their spoils as well as bring the local law enforcement bearing down on them. In addition, they left their target bank looking very much like a warzone when they left, which further gave incentive for law enforcement to have them swinging in front of the masses. What followed was an epic twelve day manhunt that saw several close calls as they vanished into the Forgetful Valley. 

Their next heist eighteen months later however, was perfectly executed, not one hair out of place. It was to be a shock and awe campaign, a quick smash and grab on the eve of the most important festival in Caldera, the lunar new year. On midnight, as fireworks and other firebending assisted pyrotechnics lit the night sky, the duo along with a blind sassy earthbending girl named Toph broke into the Jeweler of the Imperial Household and hauled away an impressive loot pile containing several million worth of uncut gemstones as well as the spare crowns of the current prince and princess. 

When queried, Sokka merely shrugged, saying that since every princess deserves a crown, why not? To this, she blushed, before replying what is a princess without a prince by her side, which was replied with a full on lip lock that even the blind earthbender could feel from the vibrations, making her retch and gag at the mushiness each of them had for each other, as alarms wailed uselessly, their cries masked by the thunder and lights as the Fire Nation rang into the new year. 

Finally, a miniature earthquake directed towards the two lovebirds finally snapped them out of their revelry. Realising that maybe the vault of the royal jeweler's wasn't perhaps the best place to show each other just how much they love each other, they quickly snatched whatever hapless baubles yet left unclaimed and disappeared from whence they came. That night, after paying off the earthbender her fair share of the take, the duo celebrated in their birthday suits wearing naught but the ill gotten crowns as they made sweet love to each other over and over again till the morning sun slowly crested across the horizon as adrenaline, lust, love and hormonal urges finally gave way to a blissful sleep, safe in each other's tender embrace.

And so it was, that the blending of ice and fire left a string of banks and armored truck companies hurting oh so bad when it came time to report the bottom line to their stakeholders. When the Fire Nation got too hot to handle, they casually strolled into the airport at Caldera and bought two plane tickets, business class to Ba Sing Se in cash under the names of Mr. Wang Fire and Mrs. Sapphire Fire, a jab at the normally efficient Fire Nation police who failed to apprehend before they were soon 30,000 feet over the Mo Ce Sea.

* * *

Landing into Ba Sing Se, they made their way to Republic City, whose diverse and multicultural gang scene was always on the lookout for talent. Here, they developed a reputation for cracking safes and initiating unauthorized transfers of precious items from their former owners to their new owners. In addition, they were used by the gangs to hit their rivals' money laundering operations, which allowed them to refine their skill of cracking banks to an art form as gang-run banks tends to not only possess the best security money could buy, but also the sheer amount of defensive firepower they could bring to bear on any and all comers. But no amount of muscle and high tech security systems could restrain the daring duo from liberating their contents with a combination of creative machines and unrestrained violence of action. However, all good things must come to an end as they attracted too much attention from Republic City's metalbending police force, who made it their top priority to have them put behind bars.

* * *

Skipping town once more, they moved to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, where they lived under the assumed names of Mrs. Suki and Mr. Hakoda in a small mansion in a quiet neighbourhood, despite their aversion to such a sedentary lifestyle. However, it was a necessary change of pace as while on the move from Republic City to Ba Sing Se, she announced to Sokka that she was with child, putting a kibosh to their bank robbing ways. In addition, there were plenty of excellent healthcare facilities in the Upper Ring, which soothed his anxiety as he doted on her even more than usual, practically smothering her in more love and affection than she ever thought possible and endearing him to her that much more.

Now with a young child, they did their level best to keep on the straight and narrow, cutting off almost all communication with their past as they sought to give their child the best shot in life, free of the taint of crime. Furthermore, they spun off their gains into legitimate businesses and enterprises, ensuring that by the end of it all, there wasn't much trace left of their dirty money, except perhaps that one bundle still stained with dye, a reminder of how far they've come. 

As they lay in bed one night after a vigorous round of copulation exercises that left them both flushed and panting, she curled up next to him and whispered if he missed the old life, to which he replied wistfully yes, but added that he was willing to let it go all for the sake of their children. Curious, he asked as to why she asked him such a question, to which she replied an unmarked parcel was dropped off outside their doorstep. When opened, it contained a note from an anonymous benefactor and the floor plans to the Royal Grand Bank of Ba Sing Se, financier to the king as well as the one bank no one has ever successfully heisted from, though many tried and several came tantalizingly close to pulling off the heist of the century. 

It was a taunt, a dare to the greatest heisters. Many banks and other vaults lay plundered yet the greatest prize of all was yet unclaimed, the boast of being untouchable a siren's lure calling out.

When she finished, he was silent for a long while. Then he spoke, _one last job, no more. For good this time_ , for he could not bear the thought of him being separated from his love and his children if things were to go horribly wrong. That night, both of them endured a fitful sleep, limbs intertwined and tangled such that one could not tell them apart as they sought comfort in each other.

* * *

As he crouched behind a desk to reload, he hoped that the arrangements he and Azula made should either of them fall this day did not come to pass, for the thought of their child growing up an orphan or worst still with only a single parent was too awful to bear. Whilst Haru and Bolin loaded up the awaiting airship with an impressive haul of dozens of gold bullion, heirloom gems, cash pallets and other items, the firefight raged harder and harder in its intensity that at one point they were convinced the army was involved. At the last second, just as they thought they would get out clean, Sokka was struck down by a burst that tore up his left calf and mangled it very badly. Turning around, Azula scrambled to drag her beau back with her, only to earn a shot ripped through her arm that was holding him up. 

Selflessly, the blind earthbender leapt from her safe point and moved to cover them both with a large earthen shield, urging them to make a break for it as holes were being systematically punched through. With tears in her eyes and a knowing smile on her face, she told them to say hi to their child for her as she resolutely held them off, her figure growing smaller and smaller in the distance till she was but a pale jade speck as Aang cranked her up to max speed to make the rendezvous point. 

As the blood loss from his wound slowly started to take their toll on his body, he could feel his eyelids growing more and more heavier, briefly shutting once or twice as triage was handled by a waterbender, who did her best at patching up his leg. In the dying rays of the golden sunset, he pulled her in for a searing kiss, taking in all that he could of her before slowly closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Did he live, did he die? Well, that's up to your interpretation I guess. Apologies if the writing wasn't particularly up to high standards, I needed some distraction after bashing my head in trying to get the perfect backstory for my main fic. like comment sub all that good stuff and reviews are very much appreciated! see yall on sunday or saturday or whenever i upload my newest chap.


End file.
